My Love eternaly only for you
by Hayate G
Summary: Short Story of Fate and Setsuna


Short story of Fate and Setsuna... Enjoy it

Pelarianku telah usai. Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur, menutup mataku dan tidur.

Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tenang, semuanya serasa hampa...

"Sewaktu aku kembali, kau selalu di sana. …Di saat aku memerlukan tempat untuk kembali, ada kau, Rynith… Tapi sekarang…"

Aku berusaha mengambil sesuatu yang berharga miliknya, sebuah tabung dengan bunga di dalamnya.

Aku menangis dan tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

Menangis hingga tubuh ini Lelah dan tertidur di kasurnya yang dingin, tidak tersentuh selama berhari-hari.

Panas terik menyerang tempat itu, dehidrasi membuatku terbangun dan berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk diminum.

Aku berusaha mencari air yang tidak kunjung ketemu, tubuhku mulai lemas dan membuatku terjatuh, getaran terjadi dan membuat meja menjatuhkan buku, buku yang sangat ku ketahui, buku yang menjadi diarinya selama ini.

Aku mulai membaca diari itu, walaupun aku tahu bahwa mencari tahu kenangan orang adalah salah, tetapi…

Aku membuka catatan dia selama ini.

'Hari ke xxx, Tieria sudah tidak aktif, aku sendirian. Percuma saja aku mencoba melawan Ribbons. Apapun itu pada akhirnya aku sendiri, percuma saja mengerti satu sama lain, walaupun yang kau rasakan itu sendiri. Aku mulai menggila. Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah, sekalipun menjadi Inovator, manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Apakah aku akan mati…? Wahai sahabatku, tugas yang kau berikan sangat berat, tetapi memang pada akhirnya seperti yang kau ucapkan, ini bisa menjadi pintu kematianku yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi…'

"…Sedrick. Kau…!" aku membacanya dan menyadari rasa kesedihan yang selama ini di pegang Sedrick. Seorang sahabat yang memberikan kepercayaan kepadanya. Juga tentang perjuangan, penderitaannya selama ini. Lalu, aku terkejut saat aku membaca cerita selanjutnya.

'Hari ini, aku bertemu seorang penyihir gadis yang tersesat. Awalnya dia kasar, egois dan mudah marah, …tetapi Fate adalah cahaya.' Aku berkaca-kaca, menjadi harapan buat seseorang yang sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya.

'Dia adalah sang kilat yang menyinari gelapnya mendung, walaupun suaranya memekakkan telinga, dan tidak di sukai banyak orang. Dia menemaniku yang selalu sendirian ini. Lockon, Allelujah, Tieria, Sumeragi, Lasse, Ian, Linda, Mileina, Feldt, Lichty, Chris, dan juga Marina Ismail... Akhirnya aku menemukannya lagi… aku menemukan rasa ingin mengerti satu sama lain lagi. Dan juga wahai sahabatku, …tugas yang kau berikan ini, demi seseorang. Aku berhasil menemukan orang itu… dan aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan tugasku.'

Aku memegang tabung bunga itu…

"Melindungi dia adalah tugasku …"

"… tugas satu-satunya," aku memegang erat tabung itu.

"Dia selalu… selalu melindungiku. Tetapi… aku… kembalilah padaku, Sedrick."

"Kembalilah, Rynith… Jangan tinggalkan aku…" air mataku mulai keluar lagi. Sekilas aku melihat sebuah belati. Belati putih yang sangat tajam memantulkan sinar dari cahaya di sekitarnya.

Aku berusaha menggapainya…

"Sedrick, Rynith, aku…" aku mengangkat kedua belati itu dengan kedua tanganku dan berusaha menancapkan belati itu ke leherku. Keinginan untuk bunuh diri sudah ada di pikiranku.

Disaat itu aku teringat, semua perjalananku, sejak pengasingan, menjadi prajurit, dan pertemuanku dengan Sedrick, juga ucapan terakhirnya disaat kami berpisah…

"Tetaplah hidup…" belati yang kupegang erat terlepas, aku merasa tidak berdaya dan kesal sama diriku yang tidak bisa melindungi satu orang pun yang sangat penting bagiku.

Aku menatap langit sore yang begitu indah tetapi begitu menyedihkan, seolah waktunya untuk berpisah.

"Menyedihkan… ya.." aku menunduk

"Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa bunuh diri." matahari siap terbenam, seolah dia adalah pengkhianat karena tenggelam sendiri, tidak mengajak diriku. Disaat aku sedang berusaha tenggelam dalam kesedihan ini, harapan datang dan terus menyiksaku.

'cantiknya…' walaupun begitu, aku tetap memujinya.

" **Kau lebih cantik** " suara kenangan Sedrick di pikiranku menyamakan hatiku.

"…Dasar bodoh, mengapa kau… rela…?' mengapa Sedrick rela melindungiku.

" **Karena, aku adalah ksatriamu.** "

"Apakah kau tak masalah? kehilangan tugasmu, tujuanmu? Dan juga dunia seperti apa yang kau harapkan?"

" **Aku hanya ingin menikmati kedamaian di dunia ini. Mungkin suatu hari nanti… dan saat itu juga aku pasti kembali ke sisimu** "

"Tetapi apa artinya kalau kau tidak disini lagi…? Padahal Aku mencintaimu,…"

"…Jika aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Langkah kaki terdengar, tetapi kesedihanku tidak memikirkan apa yang ada di sekitarku.

"Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkanmu pergi…," Air mataku mulai keluar, tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku.

Disaat itu, datang pelukan lembut dari belakang tubuhku. Pelukan yang hangat, serta Keluar suara yang begitu lemah dari ucapan seseorang, "Benarkah?" suara yang mengubah situasi semuanya…

Hatiku langsung berdetak kencang, mataku langsung terbuka lebar.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." pelukan dari orang itu begitu kuat.

"Mengapa…?" aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi, mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi…, mengapa bisa…

"Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau ksatria Fate tak terkalahkan."

Aku membalikkan mukaku, melihat wajah sebenarnya dari yang memelukku dan memastikannya dengan mataku sendiri. "Sedrick…?"

"Yup…" dia dengan muka tidak bersalahnya hanya menjawab singkat.

Aku berusaha berdiri, memerhatikannya. Dan …

 **PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan ku lepaskan. Berusaha menghilangkan ilusi atau apapun itu yang berada di sekitarku.

"Sedrick sudah mati"

 **PLAK**

Tamparan kedua kulepaskan

"Ini pasti ilusinya Ribbons!"

"B-bukan" Sedrick berusaha menjawab sesuatu yang sulit dijawa

"Kau seharusnya terluka akibat ledakan, dan juga luka tembak…" Aku mengamati tubuhnya, tidak ada sesuatu yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya selamat, seperti sedia kala, seolah ini benar-benar ilusi.

"Anu, Aku masih hidup…"

"Aku tidak percaya, SEDRICK SUDAH MATI!"

"EEEE?!" Wajah Sedrick terkejut setengah mati

"Aku tidak percaya, aku tidak akan percaya!"

Sedrick hanya bisa meminta maaf, sambil memegang pipiku, berusaha membuatku tenang.

Aku langsung bertindak.

"Fate… hmmppp, apa yang…?"

Aku menciumnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin memastikannya?" aku berusaha memastikan bahwa raga yang kusentuh ini nyata.

"Memastikan apa… Hmmpp?"

Aku menciumnya dengan begitu kuat, nafsuku tidak bisa kukendalikan lagi. Sedrick berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan olehku.

"Kumohon, tetaplah diam…" aku mencium bibirnya yang begitu hangat.

Ciuman kami ditemani oleh laut yang bergelombang.

Rasa cinta dan nafsu yang ku simpan terlepas semua. Hanya demi seseorang yang kucintai.

Malam tiba lebih cepat dari yang kuduga.

Bintang-bintang tersebar menghiasi angkasa yang luas.

Aku dan Sedrick mengamatinya dengan penuh cinta satu sama lain sambil memegang tangan satu sama lain.

"Cantiknya" aku melihat bintang jatuh dengan indah.

"Ya, cantik, lebih cantik daripada saat itu"

"Kau tahu…. Tadi, aku mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

"Eh?"

"Manusia adalah makhluk hidup yang lemah, tidak bisa hidup sendiri." Aku mengutip dari catatan diarinya.

"Kau melihatnya kah, diariku?" Sedrick tersenyum dengan mukanya yang memerah.

Diarinya yang penuh dengan rasa kesepian, ketakutan akan dirinya terlalu lemah untuk melindungi orang lain, kisahnya yang begitu menyedihkan, dan berubah di saat kami saling bertemu, seolah ini adalah takdir. Walaupun ini adalah mimpi ataupun kenyataan, aku tidak peduli selama kami saling memiliki.

"Hahaha…. Jadi kau mengetahui namaku yang sebenarnya?"

"Ya, Setsuna, itu adalah namamu di saat kau bersama teman-temanmu…,"

"… tetapi… aku…"

"Tenang saja, hatimu yang selalu ingin melindungi seseorang itu adalah nyata, tak peduli siapapun dirimu."

Malam yang kami lewati dengan nyaman. Tak terasa hingga fajar mulai tiba.

"Uwaaaa" Aku melihat fajar yang begitu indah itu dengan senyuman.

"Aneh, ya. Semua terlihat baru." Aku merasa kehangatan fajar di tambah dengan sentuhan tangan Sedrick yang begitu hangat, membuat tubuhku sangat nyaman.

"kau tahu, daridulu aku menganggap ini adalah mimpi, tetapi rasanya sangat nyata. Entah apakah jika aku menghancurkan dunia ini, aku bisa terbangun dari mimpi ini atau tidak …. Tetapi ternyata…, aku suka akan dunia ini. Tak peduli betapa bodohnya dunia ini. Aku sangat suka dunia ini."

"Aku bersamamu. Aku juga berpikir demikiann. Tak peduli apapun itu." Sedrick setuju, "karena kau adalah ksatriaku?" Aku menanyakan mengapa dia juga setuju? Apakah karena dia ksatriaku?

"karena aku menyukaimu." Kata-katanya yang begitu romantis, membuatku bahagia.

"Ya… kita akan melindunginya, melindungi dunia ini. Dengan nyawa Rynith yang selalu mendampingi kita" sambil memegang tangan Sedrick.

"Aaa…anu, sepertinya ada sesuatu… yang…" Sedrick mulai kebingungan.

"Apa…?"

"… Bagaimana kalau kita kembali?"

Sedrick menyeret tanganku dengan cepat, "Tunggu, Sedrick…!"

Disaat aku kembali, aku terkejut, keajaiban datang lagi.

"Aku telah menunggu kalian!" suara seorang wanita datang menunggu kami.

Aku tidak percaya dengan kedua mataku, untuk kedua kalinya…

"Me-mengapa Rynith…?"

"Semuanya berkat ini" Rynith mengeluarkan….

"hihihi, HAHAHAHA…" aku tertawa dan memeluk Rynith, ingin membuktikan akan dirinya benar-benar ada, atau hanyalah ilusi. Aku memeluknya dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar nyata. Keajaiban datang lagi.

"Kau memang hebat, pembantu terbaikku."

"Ya, Nona Fate." Rynith balik memelukku.

Keajaiban terjadi, aku memeluk satu-satunya pelayan terbaikku, dengan erat. Berharap dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi.

"Fate, sudah dimulai…" Sedrick langsung

"…ya, aku tahu." Aku mulai melihat langit mulai gelap. Ribbons mulai mengumpulkan semua kontraktor.

"Musuhku adalah Scaglieti, oleh karena itu…"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kita semua mempunyai jalan masing-masing, tetapi…"

Aku dan Sedrick saling memegang tangan.

"Selama kita saling memiliki, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti."

Kami berdua saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Fate, pakailah GN-01. Dengan begitu Bardiche akan bangkit kembali."

"Kurasa tidak perlu," aku segera memanggil robot partnerku.

"Ayo, Bardiche." Aku memegang liontinku dan memegangnya erat-erat.

Udara membuat tekanan besar, Bardiche datang tanpa adanya perantara seperti kontraktor.

Sekarang, Bardiche tidak membutuhkan wadah lagi, dia sudah ada dengan adanya keinginan pada diriku ini.

"Fate, GN-Drive akan beresonansi dengan core dari Bardiche, dan menjadi sumber tenaga terbesar untuk sekarang. Oleh karena itu, kita harus segera mempersiapkannya."

"Ok"

Dan dimulailah pertarunganku dengan Ribbons dan Scaglieti, bersama Setsuna, aku tidak takut lagi.


End file.
